After Captivation ( Ewon X Mookyul )
by Melliebae
Summary: Ewon and Mookyul have often teased being a switching couple, but they never quite delivered on that... Top!Ewon and Bottom!Mookyul I do not own Totally Captivated or any of its characters. I do not make any money from the writing or sharing of this story.


When he came outside and saw him, he knew he was supposed to be angry, but he just couldn't. No, when Ewon saw his lover there, phone in hand with the wind tousling his hair lightly over his glasses, he could only join his side with unrestrained glee. The sun glinted on Mookyul's car behind him, a dazzling shimmer temporarily blinding Ewon. He was, one might say, totally captivated.

As soon as he had gotten in that car with Mookyul, he felt a fire inside him. When he glanced over at the driver's seat during a long red light, Ewon saw that Mookyul was staring at him. Hard. Intensely. Suggestively. Ewon could relate. When he saw Mookyul gorgeously leaned against the car, waiting for him, he could have dropped to his knees immediately on command. Never mind the people standing around, in broad daylight, along on significantly traveled road.

"My sexy fox jung, what are you doing over there?" Mookyul asked, bringing Ewon immediately into the present. He had been dozing without realizing while sitting at the table, studying. They had been home for a while now, but somehow he was still thinking about when Mookyul came to pick him up.

Two arms went around him, encircling his waist, and he felt a soft kiss placed on his neck. "Falling asleep studying," Ewon said lazily, stretching his neck to accept the kiss. Mookyul seemed to find this agreeable, for he started to nip along Ewon's neck, licking slowly, as his hands made their way up and under his shirt to caress his chest.

"Let's go to bed," Mookyul said huskily into his ear. "It's time for my dinner."

Ewon felt hot excitement race through him, but there was disappointment, too. Disappointment that, sometimes, their entire relationship felt like a series of events involving him getting fucked senseless. Not really something to complain about. Ewon had always loved to fuck. But sometimes, just sometimes, it did bother him. If the lust wore off, what would they have left? Would they have anything?

Ewon allowed himself to be led to the bed in a half-asleep haze. He couldn't lie, he wanted it, but he also really wanted sleep in his near future, and a round with Mookyul always turned into more.

Mookyul was behind him, spooning him. One of Mookyul's hands caressed his hip, then made its way under his waistband to leave lazy, tempting trails through the top of his pubic hair. Ewon hummed, leaned back against the larger man. He had become a bit more open with Mookyul since all of the hospital visits, but doubts still swam through his mind.

_This will be the last time I give in without talking to him about this_, he thought to himself. Mookyul resumed kissing his neck and Ewon felt heat pool in his groin. Mookyul was still tangling his fingers through his hair, so close to his aching cock.

Then, the touches slowed and the kissing stopped, and Mookyul was asleep, cuddled against him. Ewon thought to himself how this was the first time he had held him innocently since their relationship had began. He couldn't help but smile as he too drifted off to sleep.

Ewon awoke in a frantic rage. Once again, his subconscious had conjured up a detailed story of Mookyul getting fucked by the old man. He knew it was the past, but it still ate away at him, nipping at the edges of his fragile, recently opened heart.

"Damn it," Ewon cursed under his breath, trying to calm himself down, still lying securely in Mookyul's strong, protective arms. Loving arms. Ewon felt like the most ungrateful lover in the world, but he couldn't help it. He was angry. Sad. And hurting. Bad.

Mookyul stirred slightly behind him. Ewon held his breath.

"I love you," Mookyul whispered, taking Ewon's hand in his. He brought the hand up to his mouth and gently kissed his ring.

In one motion, Ewon exhaled and made his way hastily down to Mookyul's groin. He hesitated only for one moment. Ewon glanced up at Mookyul's face and found that usual straight face, though curious, possibly even excited? Mookyul, as always, had slept naked. He'd long since given up on the half-hearted modesty of wearing his boxers for Ewon's sake. A thin sheet was the only thing between Ewon and his current goal.

He moved the sheet, revealing all of Mookyul. He felt himself inhale sharply at the sight of his gorgeous body. Rippling abs, strong arms, rock solid thighs. He marveled for a moment at the sheer smoothness of his lover's skin, then slowly wrapped a hand around the base of Mookyul's cock and gave the tip a hard suck. He heard a long, shaky exhale above him. _Shaky_? He thought. That's a first.

It was no wonder that Mookyul was surprised. Ewon wasn't prone to these kinds of actions in bed. He had spent most of their relationship trying to hold back everything about himself.

He took his time. When Mookyul's breath hitched, he would stop and lick along the bottom, kiss along the sides, before continuing with more productive strokes. He would suck hard, then slow with a gentle circling of his tongue. When Mookyul was close, his fingers threaded through Ewon's hair, gripping him tightly, ever so slightly pushing himself into Ewon's mouth. Ewon welcomed the thrusts, relaxed his jaw, closed his eyes, and flicked his tongue. Ewon assumed Mookyul noticed when soon Mookyul was gently fucking his mouth with labored breath. Mookyul came quietly and Ewon swallowed everything he had to offer, gagging slightly by the force of Mookyul's dick slightly too far into his mouth to swallow comfortably.

Ewon barely had time to pull away. He was pulled up to kiss Mookyul. The man's tongue was immediately inside. It was hot and wet, licking the insides of his mouth hungrily. Ewon thought maybe Mookyul had a thing for tasting his cum inside of someone's mouth. He wondered what his own cum would taste like today inside of Mookyul's mouth.

As the kiss slowed, Ewon laid down next to Mookyul.

"That was amazing. My sexy little fox just got sexier," Mookyul growled. His voice was deep and spent.

Ewon didn't respond for quite some time. The distraction worked in the moment, but didn't last. He was still troubled. The dream remained fresh in his mind. He thought about the feeling of maggots eating away the insides of his chest. He decided that must feel similar to this. Mookyul must have seen something in his face, because Mookyul then stated, "Something is worrying you." His brows creased together, he eyes searching Ewon's for more information.

_A real breakthrough_, Ewon thought to himself, knowing fully well that his lover was not the soothing type. Easing his anxieties and cheering him up were not his strong suit. Unless it involved fucking the problem away. A strategy that, for Ewon, often worked, but was not going to help today.

After all, Mookyul had let himself get fucked for years, yet didn't allow Ewon even a finger near his ass. What kind of bullshit...

"Not at all!" Ewon said, pulling away. His voice was way more panicky than he would have liked. Always a spaz.

Mookyul pulled him closer and bit his neck. Ewon contemplated how typical this reaction was for Mookyul. Maybe he could just give into it. Lie back, feel Mookyul's arms around him. Spread his legs for Mookyul until they both came, gasping and shaking, satisfied yet not having had nearly enough.

But then he remembered finding white hairs in their bed. The same one they slept in now, the same one they slept in then, when he brought the man into their home numerous times and opened his legs.

"You are mine?" Ewon meant to state powerfully, but it came out as a weak question. Ewon thought about all the times Mookyul compared him to a small kitten. A weak mewl was indeed all he could muster right now.

Ewon regretted saying anything when he saw the look on Mookyul's face. Pissed. Like when he moved his watch onto his fist, only worse, because he looked like he didn't know what to do. This wasn't a problem he could just beat the shit out of and then call it a day.

Mookyul sat up in bed. He threaded his hair back in frustration, "This again?".

Ewon felt himself physically shrink. Or, well, it felt that way. Of course he didn't change in size. But he did slightly curl into a ball, tucking his hands between his arms to hide his face. But more importantly, to shield his eyes from Mookyul's pained expression. "I'm not jealous or anything why would I care..." Ewon said in a jumble, muffled by his arms. He paled at how utterly unconvincing he sounded.

Mookyul moved to the edge of the bed, his legs hanging over. He fumed. Ewon felt like, if he'd had the courage to actually look, he could physically see steam rising from every inch of Mookyul's body.

"When can we move on from this?" Mookyul's voice was low. The kind of low you only hear when someone is so angry that they cannot even yell. " I gave up everything for you."

Guilt stabbed at Ewon, yet... he had a right to be hurt, didn't he? It was in the past, but it was recent. Even if he regretted it now, Mookyul had made the mistake and had to live with the consequences. That was part of the price of keeping Ewon in his life.

With his newfound confidence, Ewon sat up, now fuming as well. He faced Mookyul, who was turned toward him with one leg still hanging from the bed. Ewon had never seen him look this pissed without it being following by a brutal beating. "So I have no right to still be hurt?" Ewon said, not allowing the fact that Mookyul looked away from him quickly, unable to hold his gaze, to dissuade his confidence or his anger. "How would you feel? If some guy had been fucking me in our bed – OUR bed – the whole time we had been together, and..." Ewon clenched his fist, unable to hold the words back. "And you LIED to me!"

From the side of Mookyul's face, the little he could see, Ewon saw that his lips were pursed. He could see, second by second, that Mookyul was pulling himself together. Ewon refused to let this fact calm his anger.

Mookyul moved closer, sitting in front of Ewon. Ewon did his best to not let go of his anger, or to notice Mookyul's gorgeous body still naked in front of him, or the fact that somehow his own erection was managing to return, at a time like this. He did his best to ignore the part of his brain that knew that they were a perfect match and that none of this – absolutely none of it – mattered.

Instead, he just seethed, watching Mookyul's every move. When Mookyul's hand caressed the side of his face and the man's lips were only inches from him, he shut his eyes tightly. "What can I do for you?" Mookyul asked him sweetly. Softly. His thumb stroked his cheek.

Ewon took a deep breath and opened his eyes. All anger was gone from the face of the man before him. "I'll do anything," Mookyul added, his eyes mysteriously wet.

And Ewon was no longer angry. "Anything?" he asked.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Mookyul quipped, still softly, but with an edge of impatience.

"I want to hold you," Ewon confidently informed him, placing his hand over the one stroking his cheek. Mookyul looked thoughtful. Ewon took this as a good sign. "I want to fill you and fuck you," Ewon elaborated helpfully. He noticed his voice was husky and seductive. Ewon knew he would say no. He knew this could only end one way – with himself pinned back against the bed getting fucked hard.

"Alright, my beloved," Mookyul whispered. He sounded decided, sure, firm. Ewon watched in awe as Mookyul laid back on the bed, spreading his legs. Ewon inhaled sharply as he saw those legs part for him, open to reveal a half-hard cock and a pink, puckered hole. His skin was smooth here, too, he could just tell by looking at it. Mookyul brought his hand between his own thighs, spreading his cheeks apart. Ewon felt his cock twitch and become rock solid at the sight of the tight hole stretching open slightly, suggesting he slide parts of his own body gently inside.

"Well, is the sly fox going to come devour his meal?" Mookyul teased, tilting his head seductively. He twisted himself slightly on the mattress and lifted his hips. Ewon watched the ring of his sphincter tighten from the movement.

The heat was on. Ewon was immediately over him, nestled between his legs, kissing him hungrily. Mookyul kissed back, rolling his hips up to meet Ewon's. The trusts become steadily more frequent as Ewon become more and more aggressive with his own movements.

Ewon buried his hand harsh into Mookyul's hair, holding him still as he pulled back from their kiss. Mookyuls' tongue followed. They licked each other sloppily in the space between their mouths. Ewon wondered if Mookyul would like to take it as hard as he liked to give it.

Mookyul handed him a bottle of lube, the same one he always had ready for every night, when their roles were opposite of the current arrangement Ewon wet his fingers, then slid one slowly between Mookyul's cheeks, applying the slightest bit of pressure whenever he passed over his hot opening. Ewon groaned at the way his ass clenched from his touches. Mookyul was remarkably silent as he waited, patiently, for penetration.

Slowly, Ewon pushed against his lover, pausing briefly when he felt tension. When the tension eased, he pushed in to his second knuckle. Ewon's cock ached when Mookyul pulsed around him. Slowly, Ewon pushed the rest of the way in, then curled his finger. Mookyul bucked his hips away from the intrusion – an instinct Ewon had become intimately familiar with. Ewon followed the movement, remaining deeply embedded as Mookyul adjusted. "I've always wanted to make love to you," Ewon whispered, his voice the familiar seductive tones from the height of his pitcher days.

Ewon listened as Mookyul's hurried breaths slowed and his ass clenched and quivered less and less around his finger. Kissing Mookyul's knees softly, he started to slowly fuck him with his finger. Adding more lube, he moved up to two fingers, then three, as Mookyul squirmed and gasped under him. Ewon found it pleasant how receptive Mookyul was to his actions. He hadn't expected this to ever happen, and even in his fantasies, Mookyul was much more reserved. Almost indifferent.

Now, Mookyul was anything _but_ indifferent. He had never heard so many sounds from his lover in all of their time being intimately involved. Small groans, labored breaths. Ewon added a bit more lube. He let out a throaty moan when Mookyul's hole squelched around his finger.

Making sure to lubricate his cock, he lined himself up with Mookyul. The larger man was spread before him without shame, gazing down the length of his body at Ewon with lidded eyes. His sharp, masculine jaw line juxtaposed against his pink, twitching hole excited Ewon.

Slowly, Ewon slid the tip inside of Mookyul. His lover seemed more than ready, holding his cheeks open so Ewon could easily slide the full length inside. He shivered. Mookyul was tight and hot. His walls clenched hard around him. He remembered to allow his partner time to adjust. Ewon looked into Mookyul's eyes and saw that he was smirking at him, likely clenching on him intentionally. Ewon gasped sharply from a particularly strong spasm around his cock, and his suspicions were confirmed when Mookyul grunted a small laugh.

Ewon began to work himself in and out of Mookyul, taking time to leave kisses on his stomach, his chest, and his legs as he slid in and out. Mookyul's chest and stomach muscles tensed, a constant visual reminder of how Mookyul could over power him at any moment. He was giving Ewon his body willingly. Unlike when Ewon was on bottom, where he wanted it bad and trusted Mookyul, but knew his body was too weak to escape a grip like his should the need ever arise. Mookyul's body was spread open for him by choice alone. The ability to use his body was a gift.

Ewon didn't know what lines he should or shouldn't cross with Mookyul, but decided to do whatever he wanted. Mookyul was meeting each of his thrusts evenly when he leaned over Mookyul and licked his nipple experimentally. Momentarily, Ewon was the only one thrusting. Mookyul froze. Continuing to thrust, he nipped at Mookyul's nipple a little more intentionally this time, then flicked his tongue over it.

"Ah!" Mookyul gasped, his hands flying up to hold Ewon's head, not sure what else to do. Ewon puffed a breath of cold air onto the now wet nipple. "Fuck. Ewon..." Mookyul whimpered, moving his chest up for more. Ewon gladly complied, licking and nipping his chest as he fucked him.

"So this is what gets you going?" Ewon teased over one of his nipples, making sure the breath from his words reached the pink, hardened nubs.

"No one has ever licked them..." Mookyul gasped, his breath unsteady, his legs shaking around Ewon's hips. Mookyul placed his legs up over Ewon's rear, hooked at the ankles. Ewon mused over how interesting it was that Mookyul enjoyed being the more submissive partner, though found no surprise in the level of shamelessness he displayed. His lover was never one to feel shame in regards to pleasure.

Ewon fucked him hard, unable to control his thrusts as his body responded automatically to the stimulus of Mookyul's tight ass. He focused on Mookyul's chest. His ankles bounced against his back as he speared into him.

"Ewon, Ewon..." Mookyul moaned. Actually _moaned_. "Wait... stop..." he sounded momentarily worried. "Stop..."

The last stop was strained, which caused Ewon to pull himself from Mookyul entirely, fearing for his chest injury. At the loss of contact, Mookyul whimpered and moved his hips, trying to keep the intrusion inside. Ewon gladly acknowledged this wordless request and sank himself back inside his lover, though he didn't dare move. Mookyul moaned with approval. Out of breath and staring at Mookyul, Ewon waited for a response.

"Yes, love?" Ewon soothed, holding his body over Mookyul to be closer to his face. Ewon almost regretted the choice of words, but before he could dwell too much on the slip, Mookyul spoke.

"I didn't want you to stop. Ever. It's just..." Mookyul paused. Ewon shifted inside him. "No one has ever held me like this. No one."

Ewon's head was swimming. Mookyul, mob boss, insatiable beast with the body of a god, was being undone by his cock. With that, Ewon started fucking him deeply. Ewon angled up, finding the right way to hit Mookyul's prostate. "Yes!" Mookyul cried and Ewon was dumbfounded, absolutely stupid, from all the ways Mookyul was a completely different lover on bottom than he ever could have even fantasized.

Ewon learned quickly what Mookyul liked most: inconsistent thrusts. Ewon took care to slowly stroke his prostate, his full length sliding in and out. The tip of his shaft would show briefly each time before he pushed firmly back inside. Then he switched to fast and shallow thrusts, fucking him with only the tip, with one deep full thrust at random intervals. "Ah, Ewon!" Mookyul cried, his body jolting in ecstasy each time the tempo changed.

Mookyul came apart below him, mumbling unintelligible words, delirious with pleasure. Once Mookyul's babbling drove him crazy, he grabbed one of his legs and held it up against his chest. His lover grunted slightly from the exertion of flexibility (or lack there of).

"Right there!" Mookyul panted in reaction to the angle, taking him to new and better heights. Ewon was thrusting his full length, gradually picking up speed. "Like that, Ewon. My love..." Mookyul was squirming, panting, pleading beneath him. He'd gone absolutely crazy with need. " That's it, this is it. Now everything, everything, is yours."

Ewon felt like an idiot as tears threatened to sting his eyes. He closed his eyes to resist, but opened them when he heard a choke from Mookyul. He saw a single tear streaming down Mookyul's cheek. He was desperately bucking his hips to meet every thrust, chest heaving with effort, hands firmly grasping and pulling the sheets beneath him. Pre-cum was dripping from his dick and Ewon began to stroke it, to which Mookyul cried out in what almost sounded like pain.

Mookyul was babbling again. He wanted to cum and he wasn't ashamed. This was beyond Ewon's wildest imagination. Mookyul's heat tightened around him and Ewon knew he was close, so close, and he wanted nothing more than to take his partner there. He continued thrusting, stroking his cock, licking his chest.

"I love you," Ewon breathed.

Mookyul was driven mad. "I... you... yes! My fox. My lover. My everything."

Ewon met his mouth in a hungry kiss, though it required considerable contribution from Mookyul due to a significant difference in size. This contribution was gladly supplied.

Mookyul came in his hand. It was a hard, shaking orgasm that made Mookyul's entire body convulse. The feeling of Mookyul contracting around him sent him over and he emptied himself deep within his lover, gasping for breath, breathing hard again Mookyul's lips.

As they recovered, Ewon laid on Mookyul's chest, still embedded within his lover.

"I didn't expect all of that from my little fox," Mookyul teased.

"You're one to talk!" Ewon squealed, as he often did, and then hated himself for it... as he often did. Ewon slipped his softened dick from his lover, then sat up to go clean off. Mookyul immediately pulled him back down and spooned him. He rubbed his hands all over his chest, legs, neck. He left kisses everywhere he could reach.

"So that's all it takes to get my little fox to confess his feelings? It's that easy?" Mookyul mused. He pressed his hand up to Ewon's lips, rubbing his ring gently along his smaller lover's lips. Ewon turned in Mookyul's arms to face him, then pressed his own ring to Mookyul's lips, returning the gesture. Ewon gulped as Mookyul closed his eyes and kissed the ring, then licked his fingers, sucking on the top as if to suggest more activities to come tonight.

Ewon, without thinking, licked Mookyul's ring like a lollipop, his mouth wide open, letting out a load, lusty moan.

Mookyul blinked, then smirked his devilish smirk. "You should get some sleep because I'm gonna do what you did to me all night long."

"You will not!" Ewon blushed, but contradicted his words by cuddling warmly up to Mookyul. He pressed himself against Mookyul's chest and smiled as arms wrapped protectively around his smaller frame.

"Even a cute fox is a bit of a beast, isn't he?" Mookyul mused. He was speaking absently, but pulled away slightly to see his lover's face. What he found was Ewon blissfully asleep in his arms, the softest, cutest thing he had ever seen.

A/N:

1\. I use the word "to lie", particularly in past tense, incorrectly on purpose because I think it sounds better. Sorry not sorry. Language evolves.

2\. Happy fulfilling and smutty epilogue to Totally Captivated!

3\. I don't beta or even proofread very diligently so hope you had fun with that.


End file.
